The invention relates to an operating unit of a fluid-operated diaphragm actuator, comprising an elastically deformable drive diaphragm having a central through hole, two annular retaining elements flanking the drive diaphragm on axially opposite sides, and an output rod passing through the drive diaphragm and the retaining elements, wherein a central diaphragm mounting section of the drive diaphragm is clamped between the two retaining elements fixed to the output rod.
The invention also relates to a method for production of an operating unit of a fluid-operated diaphragm actuator which has an elastically deformable drive diaphragm with a central through hole, two annular retaining elements flanking the drive diaphragm on axially opposite sides, and an output rod passing through the drive diaphragm and the retaining elements, wherein a central diaphragm mounting section of the drive diaphragm is clamped between the two retaining elements fixed to the output rod.
The invention also relates to a fluid-operated diaphragm actuator with an actuator housing which bounds a housing interior in which is mounted a drive diaphragm separating two axially adjacent working chambers from one another with fluid-tightness and coupled to an output rod for driving purposes, and which is axially deflectable by means of fluidic pressurisation of at least one of the working chambers in order to generate an output movement of the output rod, wherein the drive diaphragm is so fixed to the output rod that it is clamped by a diaphragm mounting section between two annular retaining elements resting on the output rod, wherein the drive diaphragm together with the two retaining elements and the output rod is combined to form an operating unit.
A diaphragm actuator constructed in the manner described above and equipped with a correspondingly produced operating unit is known from EP 2 028 377 A2. The known diaphragm actuator contains an operating unit accommodated in a housing, with a sliding output rod extending from the housing and to which is attached, within the housing, a drive diaphragm dividing from one another two working chambers, one of which may be subjected to fluidic pressurisation in order to move the drive diaphragm and therefore also the output rod fixed to it. Provided for fastening the drive diaphragm to the output rod are two annular retaining elements, between which the drive diaphragm is clamped and which are braced to one another by means of a screw connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,860 A describes a servomotor with a diaphragm assembly as operating unit. The diaphragm assembly includes a diaphragm clamped by an outer flange between two housing sections and also clamped with sealing between two support elements. One of the support elements passes through the diaphragm and dips with a tubular section into a stepped recess of the other support element. Both support elements are made of plastic material and are fastened to one another by ultrasonic welding, by their sections which dip into one another, at an annular contact line.
Known from DE 10 2013 016 350 B3 is a fluid-operated diaphragm actuator which also includes an operating unit with a drive diaphragm clamped between two retaining elements fastened to an output rod. The retaining elements, together with the drive diaphragm, are fixed to the output rod by means of a mounting bolt screwed into the output rod.